


twix & coffee

by toast (aone)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: the promise of sweets and caffeine is a pretty good apology for interrupting your snooze.





	1. coffee & twix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short and not my best but i hope you enjoy anyway ♡

you’re startled awake by your phone’s obnoxious vibrating, the happy tune it’s emitting a little irritating to your ears. you bury your face into your pillow while a hand snakes out from under the covers, grabbing the offending device, thumb swiping to accept the incoming call before you even find out who’s disturbing your afternoon catnap.

taking morning classes was a big mistake.

you squint at the name displayed on the screen and sigh a little, bringing the phone to your ear.

“it’s tuesday, hansol.”

_“i know, i know. it’s a bad day to be calling you up at this hour.”_ you glance at the alarm clock on your nightstand: 4:28 pm. _“but i couldn’t wait. i kind of just– tapped on your name in my recent calls by instinct?”_

rubbing your eyes you shift the blankets off of you, it’s warmth only inviting you back to sleep. it’s tempting, but you endure the chill to stay awake.

“what’s so important that it couldn’t be put on hold, at least until i woke up?” you ask, yawning through the last few words. he sounds excited, maybe it’s about his work? his group released their second album only recently but you would never put it past them to start on new stuff immediately. it’s like they always have new songs, new material at the ready. all they need is a little tweaking and re-recording.

_“i wanna show you in person.”_

it’s definitely new material, you conclude. you stare at the quickly darkening sky outside your window. it’d be nice to stay in bed.

hansol knows what your silence means and breaks it with a proposal.

_“i’ll snag a few chocolate bars before i pick you up and buy you coffee at your favorite shop.”_

damn. he drives a hard bargain.

“and by chocolate you mean twix?”

you’re sure he can hear your pout through the phone and there’s laughter on his end, not as melodious as some people might describe, not akin to the poetry some may wax but still– it’s nice to hear.

_“yeah,”_ hansol answers. you’re ninety-nine-point-nine percent positive that he’s smiling. he’s all too familiar with your weak, weak sweet tooth and love for hot caffeinated beverages. your resistance will not last long.

“buy me three bars and then we’ll talk,” you say after a few moments, lazily rolling over onto your side. do you even have any clothes to change into? when was the last time you did laundry again?

_“i’ll be over in ten-fifteen minutes, okay?”_ you grunt, mentally rummaging through your closet and dresser. there's a chuckle and the sound of shuffling. _“see you soon!”_

you say your goodbye and set the phone down beside you, huffing slightly but there’s a small smile appearing on your lips and you sit up.

“he knows me too well.”

you pad over to your closet and open the door, scanning its contents. you purse your lips and shove aside the few pairs of jeans and ratty t-shirts you have left. all of your nice clothes are in the laundry bin and it's the middle of the week. you grin, nodding.

“sweats it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by @cyphrs's [post](http://yngs.co.vu/post/158995653838/vernons-the-type-of-guy-to-buy-you-coffee-and) on tumblr saying:
> 
> vernon’s the type of guy to buy you coffee and twix bars just so you will meet up with him so he can tell you about the new music he’s working on


	2. extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending it where i did in the previous chapter felt odd, so have a little something extra (it's mostly dialogue)

“why are you looking at me like that?”

“because you look nice.”

you squint. “i’m wearing sweats?”

“you look good in anything you wear.”

“...wow. that’s really– that’s really cheesy.”

“your cheeks are pink.”

“no.”

“you like my cheesiness.”

“i do but that’s not the point.”

“what is the point?”

“i came here with you because you bribed me with coffee and chocolate.”

“ah, not because you like me and enjoy my company?” he feigns a sad yet offended expression.

“i like you enough to comfortably wear old sweats on a da– outing with you.”

“on a what?”

“an outing. you know, an excursion? a jaunt, if you will.”

“mmm that’s not what i heard you were saying~”

“you might need to get your ears checked.”

he laughs. “i don’t think so.”

“Hhm.”

“you were gonna say date~”

“and what’s the difference?”

“a date has romantic connotations.”

“...hansol.”

“yes?”

“we’re dating.”

“i know?”

“almost every time we go out together can be seen as a date.”

“almost?”

“every time we go out together can be seen as a date.”

“i never knew.”

you punch him in the shoulder.

“ow.”

“that was a half-hearted onomatopoeia.”

“that was a quarter-hearted punch.”

“you– just hand me one earphone so we can listen to what you and jihoon have been working on.”

he laughs, smiling at you in a way that has you smiling back. the plastic bag filled with twix bars is left on the table, untouched; your mugs of coffee steaming on their coasters.

“sure thing, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡


End file.
